Thorns & Roses
by ateenzttaz
Summary: read to find out who get who and how they do get it? it hillarious i promise you..
1. Chapter 1

™

CAST ;

THORNS;™ ROSES;™

.Aaron Yan .Ariel Lin

.Calvin Chen .Cyndi Wang

.Danson Tang .Ella Chen

.Hee Chul .Hebe Tien

.Hero Jae Joong .Jojo

.Jiro Wang .Jolin Tsai

.Joe Cheng .Lee Da Hae

.Kim Ki Bum .Lindsay Lohan

.Lee Jun Ki .Rainie Yang

.Max ChangMin .Selina Ren

.Micky Yoo Chun .Yoo Ha Na

.Mike He .Yoon Eun Hye

.Wu Chun

.Xiah Junsu

.Yun Ho

™

All their characters will only be revealed in the story so continue reading. All things said in this story are strictly fiction and if it offend anyone we apologise.

Read to find out…………

This story is written by Ateenz & Ttaz . Strictly no copying in any form because its ours.


	2. the beginning of a whole new experience

Chapter 1 :0

The day was bright as ever. Even though everyone seem busy talking but someone was busy sulking somewhere in a dark corner in Dazzrile's High. Lee Jun Ki was sulking away his nice bright day because he got dumped by Xiah Junsu , the school hottie cutie. The conversation that lead to his sulking was…

Lee Jun Ki : Xiah, Xiah, Are you listening?

Jun Ki grabs Xiah's hand

Xiah :What is your problem? Ewwww, puh lease! I'm

straight okay?

pulls away his hand

Lee Jun Ki :Xiah …….Please at least acknowledge my love for

you. Don't be mean…

Xiah :What de???? Is this some kind of joke? Where

have you hidden Ashton Kutcher? Am I getting

punk'ed? OH MY GAWD! Don't tell me its true! OH

MY HOLLY GAWD! Am I that popular??

Lee Jun Ki : You are popular. You are definitely not getting

punk'ed and I truly truly LOVE YOU! Which part

of my "I love you" don't you understand? Is it the

I or the love or the you? he blinks

Xiah : EKKKK. I TOLD YOU! I'M STRAIGHT! I ONLY

LOVE GURLS!!!!!!! Xiah walks away

Jun Ki faints. Hero saw that Jun Ki seems to be falling down and because of his kind instinct he ran to Jun Ki's rescue.He dragged Jun Ki to the roof and left him there because of the weird thought he had at the moment he held Jun Ki. The thought was like this;

Hero:Oh my gawd. His skin is soft! His eyelashes is soo long..waaaahhh, kawaiii EH! WHAT THE! WHY IN DA WORLD AM I REACTING TO BOYZZZZ!!!

Right after that thought he felt a hot sensation ran up his skin. His face flushed. He felt extremely weird.That was why he left Jun Ki at the roof top.

After like awhile Jun Ki woke up. He saw that he was at the roof top. Then he remembered he got rejected. Then suddenly rain started failing and he could hear some background music that sounded like simple plan's untitled, well if you actually hear it properly it is exactly simple plan's untitled. Now back to the story.

Background music goes like this

And I can't stand the pain,

And I can't make it go away (x2)

How could this happen to me,

I made my mistakes,

Got no where to run,

…..

I'm sick this life,

I just wanna scream,

How could this happen to me??

After awhile the song started to get into his head. He felt like his life ended. He looked at the sky. He ran to the edge of the rooftop and he looked at the sky. At the same time, Ella was passing by and at the same time just happened to stare at the sky and she was immediately shocked by the appearance of what she first mistake is a big bird.

Ella: EH! SOO BIG BIRD?? Ella went to a shaded place and looked at the top of the school roof again and she saw that it was no big bird. It was :0 LEE JUN KI LEE JUN KI! WHAT THE???What's wrong with this sissy this time huh?

Jun Ki almost free fall himself when suddenly Ella just started running vertically on the school wall and reach on top of it just in time to push Jun Ki back on top on the roof. Luckily no one was passing by and after that she fainted and he did aswell. Hero was a little worried as what would have happened to Jun Ki because class has started and he was nowhere to be seen. Hero started to space out because he was to worried that he might have done something wrong.

Ms Karin: Mister Hero Jae Joong, would care to enlighten us what are you know about mister Lee Jun Ki.

Hero: EH!!! J..J..u..jun..WHO? Who is he? Hero pretended to not know Jun Ki because he's scared that people would know that he helped Jun Ki that gay guy and that he has feelings for Jun Ki and that he's a gay too

Ms Karin: You don't know Mister Lee? I thought I heard you mumbling his name awhile ago. What do you mean you don't know? Is this some kind of a joke? To the principal's office Mister Joong.

Hero: Oh fine. Whateva.

Ms Karin: What did you just say? Care to repeat it?

Hero: Err, I didn't say anything.

Hero walked away disappointedly. As he approached the principals office which is quite near the school's only toilet, he banged into Lee Jun Ki who is going to the exact same direction as him.

Hero: What now? Thanks to you my first time to the principal's office has to be because of this lame reason.

Lee Jun Ki: What is your problem anywayz? What have I done to you? I haven't been in class since this morning.

Hero: Oh you forgot. How in the world did you think you ended up on the rooftop? Magic?

Lee Jun Ki: AHEM. DUH! Someone brought me there after I fainted. Probably Xiah :0 Omigawd! He saved me! HE LIKES ME DEEP DOWN INSIDE! OH YEAH BABY!!

Hero: Oh WOW! I didn't know I was Xiah and why in the world would a selfish person like him help you?

Lee Jun Ki: EH! You saved me? Or more like try to kill me. You left me at the rooftop to die. What if I accidentally fell down from the rooftop?

Hero: Whateva loser.

At that moment, Ella appeared.

Ella: Hey sissified boy. Hey mister nobody. Whats up?

Hero: MISTER NOBODY? GAWSH! I'M HERO THANK YOU!

Hero got fed up because he was not called by his name. He turned and started walking but before he could take a step forward, he felt a hand holding him. He thought it was Ella's but when he turn, he's face flushed.

Hero: W….h…a….t…a…r…e…y…o…u…d.o…i….n…g?

Lee Jun Ki: Thanks for saving me.

Hero: ErrrrrrHero's nose started to bleed

Lee Jun Ki: From now on I'll protect you in any way I can.

Hero: Errrrr………..He try to find his tissue packet but at the same time Jun Ki came nearer and took his sleeves and wipe Hero's bleeding nose.Hero stiffened.

Lee Jun Ki: Don't worry. I told you I'll protect you.

In Hero's mind this is what he was thinking;

Hero: Why is my heart beating soo fast? How can? I only like girls.I…better prove it, Here comes Rainie.

Hero quickly pulled Rainie and kiss her. Ella just kept on watching what was going on in front of her. Rainie looked at Hero and smiled. Hero thought what he did was fine but not even a second later…….PIANG…..A SLAP landed on his left cheek and then his right cheek. It was from Rainie the most popular girl in the school. She became popular because her dad is very rich. Her dad practically owns most of the supermarket in town. Her dad even owns the cinemas and a few cafes . Her dad …Mr Yang…the owner of the ultimate best Shopping Mall at the central town. The biggest and greatest Mall in the city. Yep that's why she is popular.


End file.
